The Fall of Katakiuchi
by Shinobi Life Online
Summary: The danger posed by Katakiuchi, a rogue band of ninja, is growing at an alarming rate. The 11 Hidden Villages are all on edge as the group threaten the very existence of the ninja system. In all of this mayhem a young shinobi whose sister has disappeared is desperately attempting to find her. But will seeking her restore Kinzo's notion of peace, or will it cause him further grief?
1. Chapter 1

This story was written for an upcoming, currently in development Naruto-based 3D MMOARPG called Shinobi Life Online( . ) that takes place in an alternate universe of Naruto. It features a completely original world with original characters. I am not the author of the story but I've got his agreement to post this story. Here's the original story: . /topic,921.

Hope you guy enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

Kinzo Hayashi had seen hell. Shinobi ripping each other apart for the promises of rewards. Bonds of brotherhood broken by greed and envy. Ruthless battles waged unnecessarily by cowardly leaders sending their troops to die. These shinobi's talents were wasted on fighting, something that most of them didn't even want to do. All of this BLOODSHED... It saddened him.

**"Hey. Hey Kinzo. It's time to get up."** The owner of the voice started shaking him. **"C'mon man, up and at it."****  
**Kinzo opened his eyes, the sunlight flowing in from the hotel winding temporarily blinded him. He closed his eyes and rolled over. Who needs to wake up, anyway. Kinzo heard two sighs, and his friends left him alone for few minutes.

**"Kinzo! We think we found someone from Katakiuchi!"** A more feminine voice spoke this time.  
Kinzo jolted upright, hitting his head on the bunk above him.  
**"Ow... God damnit, that hurt."** Kinzo mumbled as he looked at his friends, who chuckled at his pain. **"So you found someone from Katakiuchi?"** He asked.  
**"Oh, no. That was just to get you up. Sorry."** The kunoichi, Mayako Ihara, explained.  
**"So... No news about...?"** Kinzo's voice trailed off, leaving the question unasked. His friends knew what he was going to ask anyway, and shook their heads. After all, it was the question he asked so frequently. Where is my sister?

Kinzo's sister left him and his family awhile ago, and was seen with Katakiuchi. He wasn't sure if she joined them, or was taken and held captive by them. Kinzo hoped it was the second one, he wouldn't be able to face his sister if she purposely joined that devilish organization.

**"Sorry, man. Didn't mean to deceive you like that."** Reizo Yamagota dropped his head in shame.  
**"Nah, it's fine."** Kinzo rolled out of his bed, glad to leave the almost rock hard mattress and pillow behind. He hadn't got a good night's rest in awhile. Kinzo slept in his clothes, in case he was in danger and had to leave quickly. Grabbing his cloak and pack, he pulled his long brown hair back into a ponytail.  
**"Aren't you forgetting something?"** Mayako asked. Kinzo looked around, taking inventory. He had his pack, and his cloak. He quickly went through his pack to make sure his supplies and ninja tools were still there. They were. Was Mayako messing around with him?  
**"I don't get it. I have everything."** He replied.  
**"Yes, I know that. It isn't a object, Kinzo."** Mayako said. What does she mean? It isn't an obj-. Oh. It was Kinzo's birthday. His 16th birthday. Apparently the look of realization was obvious enough for Mayako and Reizo to see. They grinned and sang him _'Happy Birthday'_, as Kinzo got prepared for another day of traveling.  
**"We knew that you haven't been all that happy lately, so this was the least we could do."** Mayako explained. **"Hope you enjoyed."**  
**"Yeah, thanks guys. Let's just get going."** Kinzo almost ripped the poorly made door off it's hinges as he opened it. **"Whoops."** He mumbled, covering his nose from the stench of the horse stables below, on the first floor. As he walked down the windowless dark hall, he heard lots of noise coming from the first floor bar. Kinzo peered around the corner and down the steps, noticing a multitude of shinobi gathered around a table. Looking at the emblem on their attire, they belonged to Yokubo, Katakiuchi's ally.

There was a light footstep behind Kinzo, which he thought was his friends. He thought wrong, as he tumbled down the stairs after a harsh kick to his back. Kinzo was lucky that the staircase was few in steps. In the time it took him to fall down, a fight was beginning between Village Ninja and Yokubo. Battered and bruised, Kinzo looked up the steps to see his attacker, but the ninja had vanished.

Kunai flew through the air, a few landing beside Kinzo. The fight had been strictly Taijutsu so far, neither side wanting to escalate the destruction with Ninjutsu. Reinforcements were coming for the Village Ninjas, and Yokubo was losing ground. Oddly enough, Mayako and Reizo had not shown yet. Suddenly, the two front windows shattered, and two kunai with paper tags flew through. Ninjas, Village and Yokubo alike braced for impact.

The explosion never came, instead smoke filled the room. Two shadows leaped into the building through the windows, and that's when the screaming started. Screams of horror, death and violence rang throughout the building.

As the smoke cleared, Kinzo looked onto the scene with disbelief. Village ninja, tons of them, lay dead with blood splattered everywhere. Kinzo looked at the Yokubo members, and the newcomers. The two that entered wore black robes, with a small teal-green colored emblem on it. Kinzo could barely make it out, but it was definitely the mark of... Katakiuchi.

**"Where is the kid?"** One of the shadowy Katakiuchi warriors asked.  
**"Over there, on the floor."** The Yokubo member pointed at Kinzo. Why me? Kinzo thought.  
**"And his friends?"****  
****"At the bottom of the river."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kinzo felt tears rushing down his face as he got up. Neither the Yokubo or Katakiuchi members moved a muscle when he ran up the stairs. They looked at each other as if to say, **"Aren't you going to get him?"**  
Finally a member of Yokubo broke the silence. **"Well? What are you waiting for?"**  
**"You to go stop him."** One of the Katakiuchi said. **"You don't need permission."**  
**"Just because Yokubo owes Katakiuchi a favor doesn't mean we are your slaves."** One of the Yokubo members retorted.  
**"Well, yes it does, and Lord Greed intends to exploit that favor as much as possible."** The Katakiuchi member said, pointing up the stairs and pushing Yokubo members. **"After all, he is Greed."**

Kinzo ran like the wind. Literally. _Kaze Henkaku no Jutsu_. (Wind Transformation Jutsu) It was a risky jutsu, as you could be carried away by the wind. Kinzo was inside, so the danger was lessened. He drifted into the room he stayed overnight, noticing the blood on the floor. Kinzo shifted back into human form, following the trail of blood out the window. As he was about to jump out the open window, a pillar of earth rose from the ground outside the window, blocking him in. He turned around, drawing a kunai from his pouch.

**"Oh, come on. What are you gonna do? Stab us all? There's five of us, one of you."** A Yokubo member said, drawing a rough, jagged sword. The weapon looked to have more use for ripping someone to shreds, rather than cutting. Kinzo drew multiple shuriken, and threw them. He quickly dashed towards the ninja, using his Wind Nature Affinity to his advantage. Channeling his chakra, Kinzo empowered his kunai with wind, creating a wind blade that stretched a little over two feet. (About 61 cm) His opponents were focused on blocking the shuriken, and wouldn't have time to block him.

This was not the case. Kinzo underestimated the shinobi. Only one of the shinobi stopped to block the shuriken, the rest dodging, and preparing to counterattack. With extreme precision, the ninja in the center caught the incoming shuriken in mid flight by sticking his finger through the center hole of the shuriken. He then launched them back at Kinzo. They never reached their target, however. A wall of ice shot up in the little space that was between Kinzo and the Yokubo ninja. Icicles shot from the wall, breaking the earth wall that trapped Kinzo inside. A hand of ice emerged from the wall on his side, pushing him through the window.

Kinzo landed harshly on the ground, outside of the inn. He then looked to the right, seeing the Kage of the Snow Village, forming hand seals furiously fast. Finally, he finished the hand seals and channeled his chakra into walls of ice that rose from the ground, surrounding the inn. As the top of the walls reached the top of the building, a ceiling formed, trapping the Yokubo inside.

The Kage sighed, and turned towards the acting on-duty captain of the Yukigakure Military Police.  
**"Surround the building. Prepare to enter, and when you do, don't be afraid to use lethal force."** The Kage instructed. **"Also, prepare a manhunt. We believe the Umbra of Katakiuchi escaped. Prepare enough force to fight a Yugure. One may show. We can use this opportunity to bait one in and destroy him."****  
**  
The sky behind him went dark as multiple fast moving objects flew towards this area in the village. As they got closer, Kinzo realized they were Kunai. Hundreds of them. Maybe even thousands. Forms jumped up from the rooftops, and Kinzo noticed they were ninja. They started running, and as they got closer, he saw they were all from the same organization.

Katakiuchi was on the hunt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3****  
**

As expected, the Kage rose a wall of ice to stop the incoming kunai. Katakiuchi drew closer as kunai seemingly endlessly pounded against the barrier. Kinzo noticed that one ninja was running faster then the rest, and was going to hit the barrier soon. He couldn't make out who it was because the ice was distorting his view. However, the ninja had enormous reserves of chakra. The ninja channeled his chakra for a form change and nature change to make a wind drill that sawed through the ice like it was butter. The drill was big enough to make a hole that could fit about three people in at once.

The drill smashing the ice whirred up a small cloud of snow and broken ice. Out of that dashed one figure. Kinzo now got a clear sight of the guy, and instantly recognized him as Greed of the Yugure Council. He had seen Greed on many wanted posters. He was surprisingly young, and had spiked white hair. As with most Katakiuchi members, he wore a primarily black robe, with the emblem for greed on it.

Greed flicked the drill at the Kage, who easily dodged. The drill lost power as it carried on, eventually hitting the wall that surrounded the inn. However, once it hit the wall, nothing happened but the drill dissipating. The wall was enchanted ice, laced with special chakra from the Kage. Only a few things could break that. Time seemingly slowed down as Greed and the Kage turned to face each other. The two presences were extremely vibrant.

**"I suppose I didn't have to look very far for you."** The Kage glared at Greed. **"So, what brings you to my fine village?"****  
****"What do you think? My greed brought me here."** Greed responded. They both ran forward, clashing blade and kunai, and retreating. Kinzo had heard that Greed didn't do well in close combat, but he seemed more than happy to go at it.  
**"What exactly do you want?"** The weathered Kage asked. He had definitely seen his years of action, gray hair and all.  
Greed opened his mouth to speak, but the rest of Katakiuchi had caught up. The noise they made covered up what Greed said.

It was at this moment Kinzo realized his position. He was standing like a scarecrow in a field, unmoving. He had been staring, doing nothing as he froze in the chilly winter weather. The battle had started, and he was going to be killed if he didn't move. He wasn't neutral, and even if he was, Katakiuchi would murder him anyway. Kinzo jumped back as drew two kunai as several ninja ran in an arrowhead formation at him. He formed a few handsigns, creating a wall of wind to halt the shinobi's advance.

The front of the arrowhead formation split, revealing one ninja in the center. He was launched towards the wall, charging a fistful of fire. As he reached the wall, the formless fire evolved into a dragon's head. The wall held out for only a few seconds, eventually giving in to the power of the fire. The dragon's head, which had pierced the still intact wall, opened it's mouth and spewed flames all over the other side.

Kinzo dodged with Kaze Henkaku no Jutsu, blowing upwards, above the range of the flames. He took no chances in staying as the wind, and shifted to his human form. From his view point, Kinzo could see the Kage fighting off multiple members of Katakiuchi. Where was Greed?

Kinzo used Kazo no Shifuto (Wind Shift), a special, but easy jutsu. It took only two handsigns. This jutsu was more of a dash, propelling the user a short distance with the power of the wind. It was hard to find someone to teach it to you.

The shift put him on top of the box of ice that encased the inn. He looked down at the battle. Even though there were several more village ninja than at the start, it was a losing battle. Chunin and Genin had even joined the battle. Kinzo planted the two kunai he had drew in the ice. He sat down, with his head in his hands.

Children fighting.

Was this his fault? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kinzo watched as two Greeds fought the Kage, unable to determine which one was the real Greed. They fought similarly, going in for a taijutsu hit, backing out and casting jutsu based on the situation. It was debatable if either of them was actually Greed, as most knew that he didn't engage in close combat unless it was completely necessary. These two were purposely trying to force a taijutsu fight.

Suddenly, two more Greeds ran in from behind. The Kage put up a barrier of ice, separating him from the four Greeds. The first two undid a reflection jutsu, and revealed themselves as Greed's Umbra. A figure appeared behind the Kage, who was known as Yukigakure's military police captain.  
**"Did you round up the Yokubo?"** The Kage asked. The captain nodded his head in response. **"Good. I need you to take the Umbra elsewhere, and hold them off until I can defeat Greed."** As the Kage talked, he eyed the two new Greeds. Their battle began, and Kinzo had to finish his own.

The village ninja and Katakiuchi were killing each other off, and the ones that came after him earlier were engaged in combat. Kinzo jumped, landing silently behind a few Katakiuchi ninja in the uproar of battle. Drawing a kunai, he swiftly launched himself toward the closest ninja. With regret, Kinzo plunged the blade into the unsuspecting shinobi's neck. Brutal, but it got the job done. The cries of pain that escaped the shinobi before he was dead for good attracted attention.

**"Fūryoku hane senkai!"** (Wind Blade Whirl) Kinzo shouted as he formed hand seals. Three rings, a little under two meters in diameter, materialized around Kinzo. They spun with him in the center, not moving side to side but rather slightly tilting. These rings were sharp enough to cut through almost anything, and carried the appearance of ghostly kunai rotating rapidly in a ring formation.

Kinzo rose one closed hand, and one of the rings lifted above him. Pushing his hand forward violently, the ring followed the same action, but not going far. Kinzo charged the main body of Katakiuchi, manipulating the ring to cut through his enemies.

Two ninja rushed Kinzo from behind, only to be cut in half by the two rings still rotating him. Using Kaze no Shifuto, Kinzo propelled himself up in the air. However, someone followed him. It was the ninja from before, with the dragon hands technique. He seemingly easily used fire to burst himself into the sky, and prepared a Great Fireball Jutsu. Reacting quickly, Kinzo thrust his hand in the direction of the ninja, and unclenched it. The ring flew, unbound by his control.

The ninja had to shift his chakra into dodging the ring, which gave Kinzo enough time to use Kaze no Shifuto to get away, and land on the ground. Kinzo looked around again. There were very few people left standing. He had heard about Katakiuchi's village raids, never ending until the Kage was dead.

A few village ninja ran to him, fresh to the fight. **"You might want to get out of the village now. It's going to get much worse."** One of them said. Kinzo dismissed their warning, and turned around, searching for Greed. Kinzo spotted the two Greeds, dueling in equal pace with the Kage. He started to run towards that battle. Greed may be way out of his league, but he could still assist the Kage. Raising a clenched fist, Kinzo levitated one of the two rings that remained.

He raised his other hand, splitting the ring into two smaller ones. Kinzo jumped into the air, launching a small ring at each Greed. They both easily dodged them, but the third ring was already close to hitting the Greed closest to Kinzo. In an incredible display of wind chakra control, Greed reached out his hand, taking control of the ring, and sending it back at Kinzo.

Good news: that was most likely the real Greed.  
Bad news: Kinzo was about to get his head rolled by his own jutsu.

The Kage rose a wall of enchanted ice, blocking the ring. However, the ring didn't dissapate on contact. Rather, it starting shredding the wall. Greed must've infused his own chakra into it. The cutting sent fast moving shards of ice all over Kinzo, cutting and poking him. After what seemed like an eternity, Kinzo hit the ground harshly, badly injured.

Without pause, the Kage made a quick move on the fake Greed, who wasn't paying attention to the fight, instead looking at the scene that unfolded with Kinzo. Four pillars of ice rose, impaling the fake Greed. A satisfying poof revealed the fake Greed to be an officer of Katakiuchi.

The Kage jumped back, pleased with his ability to find the real Greed. Greed stood facing him, staring down his opponent and readying a kunai. A ninja landed next to the Kage, and Kinzo recognized him immediately. The captain of the Yukigakure military police. The captain had apparently finished his fight with the Umbra. However, something didn't seem right.

And something wasn't right. There was no time to counter it. The captain reached out and jabbed a dagger through the Kage's spine. He crumbled to the ground. The battle they had fought so hard for was lost in an instant.

In the moments that followed, the few remaining Yukigakure forces scattered.

Kinzo, beaten and bruised, looked up at the captain. It was no longer the captain, but rather Greed. The Kage noticed this as well.

**"Your instincts are going bad, old man. You should've seen through me from a mile away."** Greed said.

**"I suppose you win."** The Kage spat. **"You showed such promise, even as a young child. I shouldn't have let your life go so wrong."** He gritted his teeth in pain.

The Kage rolled over and coughed up blood. **"I knew you would surpass me one day."******

**"J-Just not like this."****  
**  
More people kept dying while he just watched.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

With the battle lost in one move that took mere seconds, Kinzo looked for a way to escape. It seemed unlikely, however. Greed stared him down with his ravenous eyes, finally able to lay claim to his prize.

But why? Why was Kinzo valued so much by Greed?

There had to be a reason behind this, and the more Kinzo though about it, the less he wanted to know the truth. Was it his sister? Did this happen to her as well? Kinzo crossed that thought out, as he most likely would've heard something about it. Unless it happened without resistance.

It was a thought he didn't want to recognize. His sister wasn't that evil. Hopefully.

Greed grabbed Kinzo by the collar, who was on the ground, beaten and bruised. Greed dragged him on the rough, bumpy ground until they reached a wagon, where his hands were tied and he was thrown on.  
**"You better catch me some big bucks, kid."** Greed said. **"You cost me a good amount of men. The council won't be happy."** Kinzo figured Greed was talking about the Yugure Council, which Greed was a part of.

Hours passed as Kinzo sat still in a wagon, nothing to look at other than one of his worst enemies or the landscape. He prefered the latter. They stopped in several small towns, each time with more money than they started with, and a few dead bodies. Kinzo raised a questoning look at Greed, who shrugged and said, **"collecting dues."**

One more stop in a small town turned out to be another hostage collection. This time, it was a girl, maybe 23ish years old. This kidnapping was much more quiet, however. Like his was intended to be, but his spiraled out of control.

Greed mumbled something to one of his Umbra, who replaced him on the wagon. The ride continued, with the girl sitting next to him looking like she was going to vaporize someone just by looking at them.  
**"What are you gonna do? Give me to my brother?"** She asked, hate in her voice. **"He'd just kill me anyway."** She spat on his shoe.  
**"Like we'd just give you to him. Greed's gotta make a profit."** The Umbra said, raising his foot and wiping the spit on her face.

Her anger boiled as some of her Lightning Natured chakra became visible. Small bolts of lightning jumped from her skin, not hurting much when one strayed and hit Kinzo.

There was nothing he could do. Kinzo planned to wait for his friends to rescue him, however they were brutally murdered and thrown to the bottom of a river. Not much use.

**"You think my brother would buy me just to kill me?"** The conversation between the girl and the Umbra continued as Kinzo daydreamed. Was there any way out of this? Was death, or slavery, the only future he had? Kinzo would rather kill himself than become a dog of Katakiuchi.

The conversation died down, leading to another half hour of staring at the green hills, which lead into a forest further up the path.  
**"So. What's up with you?"** The girl next to him said. At first, Kinzo didn't recognize she was talking to him  
**"Wha- oh, me? I, uh, don't know. Greed wanted me badly. He stormed the snow village himself to do it."** Kinzo explained  
**"Sounds fun. Name?"** She asked.  
**"Kinzo Hirano. Yours?"**  
**"Mizuko Ichiro."** She replied.  
**"Nice to meet you. Only if we could've done it under different circumstances. What does Katakiuchi want with you?"** Kinzo asked.  
**"I've been a thorn in my brother's side for too long, I suppose. He's too lazy to do something himself, probably is paying Greed to do it."** Mizuko explained.  
**"Your brother is...?"****  
****"Sloth. Kusanagi. Acaryus. Whatever you want to call him. He's always been a lil bitch since he was a child. Ever since he left and changed his name, I've been trying to fry his ass to oblivion."** A look of hate creeped on her face.

Their conversation came to a stop as their heads were covered with a bag, and dragged off the cart. They went through several doors, and into what sounded like a cave. He could confirm it wasn't a house, as the floor was bumpy and felt like rocks. Kinzo could hear many voices chatting. They stopped, and one of the people dragging him around knocked on a door.

It opened, and they continued moving. Kinzo was eventually put in a chair, hands and legs tied down.

**"Welcome to the Greed auction! I've got quite a few goods you might like!"** Greed laughed as he spoke.  
**"Shut the fuck up, Greed. What do you have that I would want?"** A male voice asked.  
**"Err, nothing for you, Wrath."** Greed said. Kinzo's heart starting beating rapidly. Wrath? He was rumored to be the toughest and the most ruthless of the Yugure. If Wrath was here, would the rest of the Yugure be here?

Kinzo could barely breath through the heavy cloth of the bag, and he started to hyperventilate.  
**"I've got something for Sloth, though. Where is he?"** Greed asked.  
**"I'll get him."** The Umbra from earlier said.  
**"Greed, do you have anything for me? If not, I don't want to be here."** A female voice talked this time, and it sounded decently familiar.

**"Lust? Ah, for you, yes. This troublesome one over here."** Kinzo felt Greed patting his head.

A surge of light hit Kinzo's eyes, trying to adjust to the sudden change as the bag was removed from his head.

**"He's your brother, no?"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kinzo was lightheaded. Did he hear that correctly? His heart started beating out of his chest. Dark spots blocked parts of his vision. Was there really bacon for breakfast? His sister rarely made bacon. Kinzo ran to the kitchen, grabbing a plate. His sister put some of the meat on his plate, and some on her own. It was still warm from the heat of her Fire Style.  
**"How could I forget to make you bacon on your birthday?"** She smiled, and motioned for Kinzo to start eating.

Kinzo almost forgot it was his 12th birthday. The day he last saw his sister.

The walls of the house started to fall down. Everything was collapsing. Reality knocked on the door like children on Halloween. It no longer knocked, but rather barged in and grabbed Kinzo by the neck.

Suddenly, he was no longer in his old house, enjoying his favorite food. He was back in reality. Back to the cold cave in which he was being held captive. Back to staring down his sister after four long years.

He was speechless. There were no words to be said. He wouldn't make a fool of himself, yelling to change something that could not be changed. This was her path. Why?

Kinzo put his head in his hands and just laughed. He couldn't believe how lost his sister had become. Not just a dog of Katakiuchi, but Lust of the Yugure Council. There was no redemption for such a crime.

**"You lost to this loser?" **Lust asked Kinzo, referring to Greed. **"Ashamed to call you my brother." "I'm part of this council for a reason, and it isn't becAUSE I'M A RAGING ASSHOLE LIKE YOU!"** Greed yelled back. Kinzo thought that leaders of such a huge organization would somewhat like each other, however that was NOT the case here. It seemed like a nuclear brawl would break out at any second.

**"The reason she's on the council is because she's got an asshole."** A voice said from further back in the room.

Kinzo looked past Greed and Lust, who were on the lower platform of the room. A few wide stairs led up to a table, which had two inhabitants sitting at it. One was a man who made the rather inappropriate innuendo about anal, with a smirk on his face. Kinzo looked at his dark apparel, noticing the Gluttony emblem. Makes sense. The other was Wrath, who previously demanded that Greed should **"shut the fuck up"**. He, however, was not paying attention to the current events.

An Umbra appeared from one of the doorways behind the table, he was followed by a rather average looking guy. He looked like he just woke up and realized he still had to clean the house. Although the guy was wearing no Katakiuchi robe, Kinzo guessed that it was Sloth. Sloth sat down opposite of Wrath at the table, sighing and putting his head on the table. Wrath pushed his blue hair out of his eyes, got up and left.

Kinzo refocused on the situation in front of him. He was still going nowhere, especially with Greed and Lust arguing about who was a bigger faggot. His sister never acted like this around him. It must've been a newly developed thing.

**"OKAY GODDAMNIT! I didn't come here to bash your shit."** Greed finally stepped down. **"I'll give you right to do whatever you want with your brother for a certain sum of money."** Greed explained. **"That goes for you and your sister, Sloth."** He added.  
**"Kill her, sell her, torture her, I don't care either way. I don't want her."** Sloth lifted his head and stared at his sister.

Kinzo looked at Mizuko. She hung her head low, not meeting eye contact with anyone from the room.  
**"However, I suggest you do it quickly. If you take a look at her hands, you could see that she's sawing through the rope with her chakra."** Sloth added. Kinzo, and the Yugure, looked to her hands, which were behind her back. Sloth was right, but how had he known?

Greed had a new idea. **"If you don't pay me that sum, I will let her finish. She wants you, Sloth. Your choice."****  
**  
Too late. Mizuko broke the rope. As expected, she lunged straight for Sloth. Reacting quickly, Sloth grabbed his chair, and pointed the legs towards Mizuko, who was charging him with a fistful of lightning. Her fist penetrated the seat of the chair, but her arm couldn't reach all the way to Sloth. He pushed her back using the chair. She stumbled back as Greed grabbed a rope and ran at her.

She quickly mumbled a few words and formed handsigns. Suddenly, a bright white flash blinded all in the room, except Mizuko. As the light died, Mizuko was inches away from Sloth with a lightning fist prepared.

Blood splattered on the ground.

Sloth had moved Mizuko's arm at the last second, redirecting it into Greed, who was standing next to him.

Mizuko's hand was completly through Greed's chest, her hand still spouting lightning, was covered in blood.

Sloth, unharmed, had a kunai jammed in his sister's throat. He looked back at Greed, his lifeless eyes, and opened his mouth to speak.

**"A necessary sacrifice."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kinzo watched the whole fight in confusion. Why had Sloth just killed Greed?

Mizuko's body fell to the floor, after Sloth had moved out of the way. Greed's body fell on top of Mizuko.  
**"Atleast he died with a girl in his arms."** Sloth said as he walked away. He casually strolled up the steps, and into one of the seven doors. The rest of the Yugure just got up and left, like nothing had happened. They weren't even disappointed that Greed had died.

Gluttony turned around before going through his door. **"Get that fuckin kid out of here. Don't want see his ugly Lust-like face." **Gluttony commanded his Umbra. Kinzo looked to his sister. She walked away without saying a thing, or even looking back. She truly was a monster.

One of Gluttony's Umbra cut the ropes tying Kinzo to the chair. However, the ropes holding his hands still bound him, prohibiting him from forming handsigns. The bag was placed on his head once again.

**"Pride has returned! He's brought the head of the Kinzokukage!"** A voice from outside the room shouted. Kinzo's heart dropped. The door suddenly opened.

**"So, you're back, Pride. I didn't think you could handle this one."** Kinzo recognized Lust's voice. Pride made no noise, but Kinzo could hear as he handed over the head to Lust. All Kinzo had to identify Pride was smoke. He probably smoked.  
**"You hear that, Kinzo? Pride over here killed our father!"** Lust yelled.

What a shitty birthday.

Kinzo did not remember much about his father.

Kinzo was born and raised in Kinzokugakure. He was actually named after the village. His father, at the time was a jounin, who regularly completed difficult A ranked missions. The second Kinzokukage had taken interest in Kinzo's father, and several other jounin.

Kinzo was young at this time, maybe six years old. He was primarily raised by his mother and his sister, and cherished the time he could spend his with father.

His father told stories of a man with legendary power, who he called "The Watcher". The Watcher did not fight, did not love, he only watched. The Watcher roamed the land, watching the land and people grow as he lived on in immortality. Some believe he created this universe.

It was only a myth, but some ninja devoted their lives towards finding this being. Kinzo's father was fascinated with The Watcher, but had no time to pursue him.

His father became Kinzokukage due to several unfortunate events, causing the second Kage to die, along with a few of the contenders for the position. Some people believe it was set up by Kinzo's father, however there was never enough evidence to prove it.

This is when his father grew even more distant. He never came home, preferring to live at his office. He was no longer devoted to his family, but rather his position. Kinzo was about 10 years of age by this time.

Soon, on the rarity that his father would come to visit, his mother wouldn't allow him in the house. The gap opened up. Soon, his mother and his father completely split from each other. Of course, from then on out, Kinzo never saw his father again.

The news that his father was killed did not hurt him as much as figuring out that his sister was Lust.

**"Hey kiddo, you dreaming of the good old days when someone actually liked you?"** His sister taunted him. "**By the way, where are those friends of yours?"** She continued. "**Oh wait. They're dead."** She flicked his forehead through the bag placed over his head. Why was she being so cruel?

Kinzo heard footsteps approaching. **"Uh, excuse me, miss." **A male voice said.

**"What the fuck do you want?"** Lust asked.

**"The, uh- front of the cave, just, um, exploded."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**"Are you fucking serious?"** Lust asked. She looked up to see who the guy was, and grunted when she saw him. **"You're a fucking cunt."** She said, and Kinzo could hear the sound of a slap. The guy just laughed, and walked away. **"Should've seen your face. Just got your glass sorted, scrub."**

**"What does that even mean, Envy? And where the fuck have you been?"** Lust asked. So that was it. All of the Yugure had been here. Well, it wasn't that uncommon seeing that this was their cult gathering area. Envy drew in a short exaggerated gasp when he saw Greed and Mizuko lying on the ground. Their blood had started to pour on the stone.  
**"That's hot."** Envy said, noticing they fell onto each other.  
**"Yeah, if you're into Necrophilia."** Lust replied.

Kinzo woke up in a forest. There was a kid, maybe a year or two younger than him standing by a tree nearby. Kinzo looked down, noticing the ropes still around his wrists. His head hurt, and he was hungry. How long had he been here?

**"You know, you are lucky Gluttony ordered you out. Or else you'd probably be dead."** The kid said. Leaves crunched as he walked towards Kinzo. Kinzo looked down. It was fall already? Sure enough, orange and brown leaves covered the ground.

The boy walking towards him wore a simple black robe and a mask. Of course the robe had the emblem of Katakiuchi on it. As Kinzo stared him down, he shifted positions and clenched his fist, which appeared to have a note of paper in it.  
**"My name is Kai"** He said. **"Gluttony's Umbra were busy, so I was tasked with dragging you out of the base, and a safe distance away. But now that I've learned you are the son of a Kage... I don't know if I'll let you free."****  
**  
Kai dropped his head and re-clenched his fist. Water began to fall from under his mask. Kinzo looked to the gray sky through the leafless trees, but it was not raining.  
**"What do you mean?"** Kinzo asked, noticing that Kai was crying.  
**"I follow my master's footsteps. I do what he asks. The power of vengeance he bestowed will not betray me, as long as I do not stray from my path."** It sounded more like a prayer than an answer.  
**"Who?"** Kinzo was confused. Was this what Katakiuchi is about?

**"Pride, of course. He trained me to avenge my mother. To kill Kages. I will follow his orders to my dying breath!"** Kai was no longer crying, but rather yelling with fury. Pride's cause was one that Kai was passionate about.

**"Pride's cause is the origin of Katakiuchi! It has now become corrupt with evil that only wants to use the organization for their own cause!"** Kai was ranting now. The surrounding air began to heat up. **"Believe it or not, Katakiuchi had pure intentions! The corruption of Kages formed this organization with the task to cleanse those in power who commit wrongdoings. The other Yugure ruined it. However... Pride will not purge these heretics. If Pride does not kill them, he must have good reasons. I must never doubt Pride."** Kai removed his mask.

**"Sorry to interrupt your, uh- speech, but exactly why was I set free?"** Kinzo asked. **"It doesn't make sense. I've been plotting against Katakiuchi for months, I get caught and then let go?"****  
**  
**"IT DOESN'T MATTER!"** Kai had a sudden outburst. He spat a little fire when he yelled. **"I'm going to kill you anyway."** Kai proceeded to roll up his sleeves. His body seemed to be glowing, producing heat from the rage he was in. **"You've got no idea the pain I've went through." **Kai spat. **"Vengeance isn't a simple task."**

Kai formed a few handsigns. Suddenly, a hole opened up on the ground, replacing the dirt and leaves that were there formerly. Fire burst from the hole, rising a few meters above ground level. When the bright orange flames died down, a clone of Kai stood.

**"This is my Fire Clone Jutsu. You see, instead of just disappearing when I'm done with it, it'll explode. So, I'm just going to let you chill with him while I dodge outta here."** Kai explained.

With a swoosh of his dark robe, Kai clenched his paper, shed one last tear, and walked away.

**"Mother, this is for you."** Kai whispered very softly, as he put distance between himself and the clone.

This time, there was an actual explosion.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Death always followed life very closely. For now, Death followed Kinzo. Laying in a crowded room in a small hotel, Kinzo wanted to die. Kai's clone had left him with severe burns all over. Kinzo would've been a dead man if Kai had remembered to put the clone closer to him. Some say it was a miracle that Kinzo survived, but to him, it was a curse. He was to live out the rest of his life in a bed, watching as people died to the evil of Katakiuchi.

Medical ninja came in every so often to try to ease the pain. Nothing worked. Kinzo knew he was a dead man. If he did not die here, Kinzo would kill himself.

Kinzo could see his father. His mother. Happy together. His sister. His family, now dead or in ruins, coming together for one last time. Except it would never happen.

Kinzo lay alone in the wood walled room. With no comfort, thanks to the rock hard mattress and cold air blowing through the walls, Kinzo took his last breath.

The light faded from his eyes as the last memories of a better time escaped from his mind.

Kinzo was dead.

-24 days later-

A girl stood by a grave. The grave was nothing special, just a slab of stone with two words on it. She sat and stared, appearing to be lost in thought. Meanwhile, her friends waited on the edge of the clearing.

The girl pulled out a small shard of silver metal, no bigger than the palm of her hand and shaped like a jagged arrowhead. The piece had been stained with blood. She started talking to it.

**"I bet you had something to do with this. Of course you did. This was probably part of your 'master plan"**. She said, gripping the metal. The edges began to sink into her skin. Blood poured.  
**"His blood, and now mine."** She whispered, dripping her blood on the metal. The girl started to cry.

Sloth picked up a sharp fragment of his old scythe. It was splattered with the blood of the Elder he had slain. However, the blade shattered on contact with the man's chakra system due to a special jutsu. Sloth took one of the pieces when it broke to ensure he didn't forget what he rose from, and the crimes he committed.

It didn't bother him that he was a murderer. Nothing really bothered him, he could sleep away his feelings. Maybe someday he would collect all of the pieces. She probably had one, so he'd have to kill her to take it. Then repair it.

It was a cool scythe, after all.

**"Maybe another time."** Sloth said to himself, and plopped down on a couch.

**"Kaoru, come on. We don't have all day."** Kaoru's friend called from the edge of the scorched clearing. This was the exact area that an unknown member of Katakiuchi had torched him. Nobody knew who carried him into the closest village, all that was seen was a hooded figure. This person dropped him off without saying a word.

Kaoru got up, brushing the dirt and ashes off her robe. She strolled away from Kinzo Hirano's grave. Another person killed by Acaryus' schemes. The fragment of the blade was still in her hand, soaking in her blood.

**"What the hell?!"** Her friend noticed her hand. **"Are you insane?!"**  
Kaoru pulled the shard out of her hand, wiped it down with a rag, then wiped her hand.  
**"It was Acaryus. He was involved in this somehow."** Kaoru stared at the fragment again.  
**"But he doesn't have an affinity to fire."** The conversation continued as they walked from the charred clearing.

On their way out, a hooded woman passed them, making her way to the clearing. She sat in front of the tombstone.

She wept for her son.

A girl, previously unnoticed, cleared her throat.  
**"Long time no see, geezer."******

**"Ayame?"** The woman at the grave asked, turning to get a better view.

**"Hello, mother."**


	10. Chapter 10

Toshi Noguchi had seen this too many times. The exact same thing, every time. The word 先 drawn on the wall in the victim's blood. The marking was thin, meaning it was drawn with a blood-tipped kunai, which was usually found laying on the ground nearby. The actual victim was sprawled in their own pool of blood, on the floor of a dark alley in Kaminarigakure. A different alley each time.

"Hey boss," Oda Kikkawa motioned towards the right arm of the victim. "You see how he's pointing? What does it mean? Why is he pointing towards a wall?" Oda asked.  
"Maybe if you actually did something, we could answer those questions." Toshi replied, giving Oda a cold look. Oda looked hurt, but realized his boss was just disappointed that this serial killer was beyond his capability.  
"C'mon kid, let's go." Toshi grumbled, disgruntled at the lack of evidence to find the murderer.

Everyone had a motive, so what was Destination's? (先)

Acaryus opened his eyes, barely able to see anything. He was laying on the couch in the den of the Yugure's base. He could hear the voices of the fodder in the Member section of the base loudly conversing. However, Acaryus found his current situation odd. He didn't fall asleep on the couch last night. He fell asleep in... The Yugure Meeting.  
"Well, I'm sure my opinion wouldn't have made a difference." Sloth reasoned. Acaryus swung his right foot onto the floor, followed quickly by his left. As he stood up, he noticed a presence moving quickly towards his right side. He quickly looked at the door to the member commons._The door is still locked. It's a Yugure. My right side. Rooms on that side? Hiwaka's, my own and Ayame's. It's Hiwaka, for sure. Motive? Sleeping at meeting? Probably. But that isn't enough to invoke Hiwaka's wrath._

Acaryus would've liked to say he was just too lazy to move out of the way, but in reality, he was just too slow. Hiwaka wasn't as fast as Hao, but he still could move much quicker than Sloth. Shoulder to shoulder impact knocked Acaryus flat off his feet, landing a few feet left of his original position. Acaryus propped himself up on his left elbow, turning his head to look into Hiwaka's eyes. _True anger. Something happened to a passion of Hiwaka's. He isn't angry about Sanashi's death, so what wa-oh._  
"You. You lo-" Hiwaka started, only to be cut off by Acaryus.  
"I lost you the vote to your god summoning plan because I was asleep. Instead of reviving Sanashi with the summoned god, we have to replace him with one of his Umbra." Acaryus guessed.  
"Y'know, I'd be impressed by your deduction if I wasn't so FUCKING PISSED AT YOU." Hiwaka raised his voice, cracking his knuckles.  
"It's a stupid plan. Learn the difference between fantasy and reality. Even if there truly was a god, you wouldn't be able to enslave it." Acaryus said as he slowly rose to his feet. "Of course, you would've forced me to vote for you, even if I don't truly believe in the plan." He brushed the dirt off his robe.

Hiwaka slowly advanced towards Sloth, preparing to fight. Acaryus looked around the dark room, looking for anything to gain an advantage. _Hao_. Pride sat at the table on the raised platform, watching the fight. _Even if we aren't the greatest friends, he won't let me die. Bait out a kunai from Hiwaka, and Hao will jump in to stop the fight._ Acaryus dodged the first punch Hiwaka threw, ducking under his extended right arm and trying to land a hit for himself. Sloth's meager attempts to strike Hiwaka obviously failed._Take a few hits now._

Acaryus slowed down, blocking select punches and kicks, purposely taking others and of course, still getting hit by the ones he couldn't dodge even if he was trying.  
"Weak. Have you been doing your push-ups, buddy?" Acaryus taunted. As the brawl continued, various insults kept coming.

"C'mon brobeans, you punch like Ayame."

That was it. With that comment, Hiwaka snapped. One last powerful punch sent Acaryus sliding a few feet backwards on his feet. Wrath reached into the pouch on his backside, pulling out a kunai.  
"I hope you have no regrets in this life. I'm done with your shit, you fucking psycho." Wrath gritted his teeth and his kunai starting humming with wind chakra._Hiwaka hasn't even noticed Hao._

Hiwaka flew towards Acaryus, kunai in hand and killing intent in mind. Hao wasn't moving.

Mere centimeters away from Sloth's face, a large smirk formed on Wrath's face. Pride still hadn't moved.

Millimeters now.

Sloth didn't even see it. There was a boom and a huge cloud of dust that covered one part of the room, coming from the wall on Acaryus' left.

Pride had moved all the way from one side of the room to the other in a few milliseconds, slamming Wrath's head into the wall. The solid wall of the cave cracked around the site of impact, leaving a meter wide indent.

Wrath was unconscious, bleeding out his head.

"He's tough, he'll live." Pride said, lighting a cigarette. He walked up to Lust's room and knocked on the door.

_Just as planned. You never disappoint, Hao._


End file.
